Project Combination Safeguard
by Reno'sDemon
Summary: Being one of the best vampire hunters outside of Hellsing itself, Ravyn is hired to join it's two other top agents. From there, Ravyn's world as she knows it is turned on it's head when she discovers she has previous knowledge of Hellsing. Follow her as she tries to find out exactly what happened that night to cause Abraham's vampire to lose his playmate. Alucard/ OFC later on.


Alright peeps, since my second F&F fic is about done, I'd thought I'd post my other Hellsing fic. Unlike my other one, Ace In The Wings, this one's a lot better since I've worked on it for a few years - going on three, it's not complete yet, few more chapters - and I wanted to pay special attention to it, really liking the story idea I had come up with on the fly one day.

Yes, Ravyn here is the same one from the other one, but don't go writing her off just yet. I have paid special attention to her this go round and fleshed her out better than I did in AitW. She's still a shapeshifter, I just made her past, or her unknown past, better and more real. It doesn't show up immediately, but there are hints throughout the fic that something's up with her memory.

For those of you Pip fans, yes I adored the man too, but he's not here physically, as this takes place some time later after the battle of London **SPOILER ALERT, SKIP THE NEXT FEW WORDS IF YOU WANT!** _(and he ends up dead, thus bringing Seras into her full potential as a draculina), _yet he is present in spirit. You'll see what I mean when our girl meets him.

Ravyn has two themes for this fic. The first is Battle Born by Five Finger Death Punch as it kind of fits her. The second song appears towards the end, when she finally fully regains her memory as some of the lyrics do fit her and it's part of what gave me the idea for the fic once I heard it on the radio.

* * *

Project Combination Safeguard

Being one of the best vampire hunters outside of Hellsing itself, Ravyn is hired to join it's two other top agents. From there, Ravyn's world as she knows it is turned on it's head when she discovers she has previous knowledge of Hellsing. Follow her as she tries to bring back long forgotten memories and find out what exactly happened that night to cause Abraham's vampire to lose his playmate.

* * *

Chapter 1

Stopping my bike in the driveway, I gazed up at the mansion. It looked pretty good. Three floors above ground and no telling how many beneath. Off to the right side was a barracks and beyond that toward the rear was a target range. On the left side was a massive garage. I guessed it housed the military vehicles this organization used.

All in all, I got a very homey feel about it.

I was going to enjoy living here.

Putting the kickstand into place, I dismounted and headed down the walkway to the door. Out of the corner of my eye I see a couple men by the barracks stop talking and take in my attire. As usual, I wore all black; black tank top, black jeans, combat boots and my favorite black leather jacket. And as always, I was armed; guns on my belt strapped to my thighs and a crimson rapier strapped to my back. Those were my only visible weapons, I also had throwing knives hidden within my jacket. I didn't wear much jewelry, mainly a pair of ruby studs. A gold collar around my neck served a dual purpose, defensive against attack to my jugular and decorative. I also had four matching gold armbands that held all eight of my knives when I wasn't wearing my jacket.

Making it to the door, I raised a fist in black leather and knocked. A moment later it was opened by a male in his middle ages with a monocle, looking curious. She must have not told him I was coming.

"Good evening. Is Miss Hellsing around?"

"May I ask who's asking?"

"Ravyn Mitchells. She was supposed to be expecting me." I answered.

At the announcement, his face brightened. "Of course, follow me to her office." I followed him inside and up a set of stairs finally down a hall to a door. "A moment." He stepped inside the door. "Sir, a Miss Mitchells to see you."

I heard a woman's voice. "Thank you Walter, I've been expecting her. Send her in." He stepped to the side and gestured me inside. I stepped inside and like I usually do in new territory, took in a thousand details at once. Behind the large wooden desk sat a woman, a no nonsense pair of ice blue eyes that were behind a pair of glasses where sizing me up. To the side of her desk stood a blond female in the khaki colors of the Hellsing uniform. Red eyes gleamed curiously at me, studying me. I studied her a moment, trying to figure out what she was. She might be a vampire, with the red eyes, but she didn't seem like the vampires I've taken on before. Next to the female was a taller male dressed in army colors, dark green combat pants, boots, lighter green tank top and a dark green army jacket. He was tanned with bright green eyes and short brown hair. _(See, he's here in spirit. Even though this guy is Hispanic in looks, I unconsciously made him look physically like Pip. No idea why, though I now I think I did it for his fans.)_

"You must be Ravyn."

"That I am sir." I replied. "Forgive me for not being dressed to impress. I was bred for battle and how I am is how you see me now."

"As I see. Do you know why I requested your presence here?"

"You requested me as I am one of the best solo fighters against the night outside of Hellsing itself." I answered with a smile.

"Good answer. As of now, you will be working for me, fighting alongside my men and my own vampires." She told me. I quirked an eyebrow at that, interested. She commanded vampires? A _human_ commanding _vampires_? That was just unheard of. humans and vampires have been like cats and dogs since the Dark Ages. Of course, I had heard of the Hellsings having a vampire at their disposal, (of course, if you're a vampire hunter like I am and you've been around the world a few times in as long as life as I have lived, you tend to hear things of the sort) but I had never believed it. Integra smiled and gestured to the female. "This is the youngest of the two. This is Seras Victoria. Her friend is Markus Vesduc, the captain of the men here." _(pronounced vest, without the t and duck, without the k. Don't ask why, the name just popped into my head one day. Names tend to do that.)_

"Hi." Seras smiled shyly and I spotted a hint of fang. Alright, so she was a vampire. Markus gave me a friendly two-finger salute in greeting.

"Hey. Great to work with you two." I looked at Integra. "What of the other?" If Seras was the younger of the two, I wanted to meet the other one. I suspected this elder one was the main one I had been hearing about. From what I had heard, he was powerful beyond compare and I wondered how old he was, if it was true, to have as much power as the rumors were saying. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and drawing Chaos, I spun, pointing at the wall. Deep chuckles resounded in the room as a form materialized through the wall. It was male and tall, that I knew. Black hair fell past shoulders wrapped in a crimson duster. A fendora of the same color perched on his head. Thuds met my ears as he stepped fully into the room, announcing he wore boots. His face was pale, the features that of an aristrocrat. Gleaming ruby eyes, brighter than Seras', looked down at me through orange tinted sunglasses. I smelled lead, leather, gunpowder, blood and wine. He was dangerous, intimidating with immense power, and a killer. Something to stay away from unless you had no fear for your life whatsoever. I on the other hand, enjoyed my life, as long as it's been, and quickly resolved to stay away from this creature. Spinning my gun on a finger, I replaced it in its holster, keeping my eyes on him.

He smiled at Integra, revealing razor sharp fangs. "She's quick."

"You wanted to meet the other one. Ravyn, meet Alucard. Alucard, this is Ravyn, she'll be working with us from now on."

The name sounded awfully familiar. Then it hit me. Bram Stoker's Dracula. I stared at the vampire, completely surprised. Was he that one? He turned that fanged smile on me as if knowing my thoughts. I immediately shut him out of my mind and heard him chuckle again, amused. Holy Shit. That explained so much and it proved the rumors I had been hearing completely true. This being before me was the original vampire.

Dracula.

Just the thought of his true name alone sent a bolt of fear down my spine.

He was the one, and only, vampire I would admit being afraid of. He was the first, and thus, the most powerful. There would be no way in hell I'd be able to stand up to him and emerge alive.

I proceeded to put up my strongest mind blocks. I did _not_ need that one in my head.

"I see you know me." He looked back at Integra. "I like her already."

"She will not become your pet." Integra warned. He just smiled at me. I flipped backwards, pulling both Chaos and Mayhem and aiming at him. At the mention of a being his pet, all fear was gone and I automatically prepared for a fight.

"I will not become anybody's playtoy, especially yours." I growled, voice low. I could feel myself gearing up for a fight and kept it controlled. There was no need to be initiating a fight on my first day on the job, especially with the king of vampires. Even though I knew there would be no way I would survive the fight, that didn't mean I wasn't going to give him one hell of a fight going down.

Integra smiled. "I like her too."

"Much like you when you were young. " The vampire commented. "Not an ounce of fear from her." Not that I'd let him know of anyway.

"Strong, spirited, spunky. She'll do. Now leave before she actually starts shooting you." Integra told him, probably knowing I'd do it if I was provoked enough. With a soft laugh, the vampire misted into shadows and vanished.

Warily glancing around for a moment, ready to go on guard once more if he happened to show up again, I holstered both guns. "I need to be wary around that one, don't I?"

"Very." Integra replied. "With a new female around, there's no telling what hijinks he'll get up to concerning you. I highly suggest you be on your guard at all times around him."

"Was planning on that anyway." I answered. No shit, boss.

"What kind of rounds are you using?" Markus asked, curious. He must have spotted the blue glow the chambers were putting off due to the custom rounds I used.

With a grin or pride, I pulled Chaos, ejected the magazine and popped out two of the glowing blue bullets, handing one to Markus and one to Integra. "My own design. Ultraviolet rounds. Just as good as silver if not better." _(points if you get the reference)_

"Ultraviolet rounds?" Walter asked. I had completely forgotten he was still in the room. Integra held up the one she held and he came over to look at it, taking it out of her hand and carefully examining it. The way he looked it over told me he knew firearms.

"It has the same effect as full sun to a vampire. Demolishes 'em on the spot." I was proud of my little pieces of hell. Seras looked at the one Markus held and shivered. "If you'd like, I can make more for the men. My private supplier probably won't mind transporting my supplies here."

"Will the men need special guns?" Integra asked.

I shook my head. "No. The casing is your standard bullet, the interior is just different."

She nodded. "As soon as you can then, arm my men with your bullets. Walter will assist you." The butler nodded. Him and Markus handed both bullets back and popping them back in the magazine, slammed it back in my gun and holstered it. "Now about sleeping arrangements. To help with diverting Alucard's attention from you, I will place you in the barracks in a room of your own as I have a feeling you won't share with the males there. Is that right?" The question was directed at both me and Markus.

"The guys will get friendly with her is she has anything to say about it." Markus smiled at me and I returned it. I liked him already. We were going to get along great.

"If they wanna get anything more than friendly, I'll set them straight in a hurry." I assured her. And I would too. If any of them tried anything unwanted, they were going to find one of my knives poking his family jewels. When it comes to the advances of men, I don't play around. I've been around far too long to be easily seduced by one and come to find out all he wanted was to tap this until he got tired of me and threw me aside for his next conquest.

She nodded. "Good to know. How did you get here?"

"Motorcycle, sir, and the work I do on her is my own." Damn straight. I was possessive over her. Besides my custom bullets, that dual wheeled demon was my pride and joy and I guarded her fiercely.

She nodded again. "Very well. Markus, you probably have a few rooms still available, let her pick her own and get settled in. Seras can take her around as they get acquainted. Both of you report here tomorrow evening for your first mission. You're dismissed."

I left with Markus and Seras behind me. "You rode here?" Markus asked.

I smiled. "Ducati Monster I call Thunder."

His jaw dropped. "A Ducati? Damn. That's one of the hottest bikes on the market."

"And one of those badass monsters is mine." I grin as we get outside and my bike is on display, according to a group of the men that were clustered around her, admiring her. "Marvel at her. Wonder at her. Touch her and I break your fingers." I called and several of the men jumped back as if bitten. Nervous chuckles were heard and I knew a few had done just that. I let it slide as they hadn't been warned. Now they were. I cranked her up and we listened to her roar. "Hear her roar like a confined beast, ready to be unleashed upon the world." I sighed. "Music to my ears." Cutting the engine I walked her over to the barracks, Markus and his men walking behind and goggling at my bike. I shook my head at Seras. "Men." She giggled and I grinned. "I'm gonna have some wicked fun with these guys. Watch." I told her, pitching my voice to reach even the furthest of my admirers. "And you can bet she sure is one sweet ride." Here a few of the men groaned, immediately caching the intended innuendo. I grinned at Seras as I continued and she giggled. "The rumble of her engine beneath you," More groans and another giggle. "Her sleek curves," The groans got louder. Seras was biting her lip to keep from laughing out loud. I could already tell me and her were going to have some serious fun. I had never been friends with a vampire, let alone worked with one, but I could tell Seras wasn't all that bad. Working alongside vampires was going to be a new experience for me since I've been hunting them for as long as I can remember.

At this point, Markus came up beside me. "You're evil, you know that?"

"Just now noticing that, are you?" I quipped, taking my pack of cigarettes out of my jacket and lighting one up.

"You are going to drive the guys totally loco. Letting them look and not touch while listening to your mouth. Just watching is highly entertaining." He commented.

"You're not affected?"

He snorted, lighting up a cigarette. "Please. It's going to take more than a beautiful woman and her sexy bike to turn me on." He jerked a thumb behind him at his men. "Unlike these bozos back here."

After choosing the room next to Markus', I dumped saddlebags and the three of us headed out. While Seras showed me around we talked, joked and laughed, our friendship already in place.

Afterward, the three of us settled down in the common room at the barracks and started a game of poker. Being the wary sort that I was, I sat with my back to the window so I could keep an eye on everything in the room.

"Want a beer?" Markus asked and I looked up to see him holding two open beer bottles.

"Fuck yes! You are fucking awesome man." Snatching one, I took a healthy drink. Laughing, he reached for an ashtray on a nearby table and dropped it between us.

"Now I know what to do if I ever make you mad, give you a beer." He grinned, dealing the cards.

I lit a cigarette. "I only have one vice really."

"Really?" He seemed surprised that one like me actually had a weakness.

"For as long as I can remember, I have a sweet tooth from hell. You make me mad and you'd better have something sweet and sugary on hand right quick."

"Anything in particular?" He drawled.

"Ice cream." I smiled. I had no idea why I was telling him this, it just came out of my mouth. Sweets was my only weakness and I was telling it to him when I didn't tell anybody, it was my own secret vice. I couldn't deny it, he was a good looking guy, well built for his late twenties and fit. Kindness and humor sparked in those green eyes. He wasn't like his men, who all seemed to ogle me like dogs. I know the guys for sure goggled at Seras and her expansive chest. I don't even want to know how she managed to button her top over that chest. _(I don't either XD lol)_ He was the only one who cared to actually converse with me and Seras. I guess that's what made him a worthwhile friend among the men.

Good looking. Who am I kidding? He was downright cute.

Is it wrong to like a guy this early in the game?

* * *

And there you have it, the official first chapter of Project Combination Safeguard. Hope you guys enjoy reading as I did creating it in the two plus ongoing years I have had been creating it.


End file.
